oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Clue scroll (medium)
A clue scroll (medium) is a valuable random drop from a large variety of mid-levelled monsters. Clue scrolls are the start of a Treasure Trail - a treasure hunt that sends players hunting all around RuneScape. At the end of the hunt players receive a reward of items randomly selected from a specific list, possibly including very rare and very valuable items. For a guide on how to complete a clue scroll, see: Treasure Trails Guide. Medium clue scrolls are mostly easy to obtain and complete, and offer average rewards in return. The rewards can range from Mithril armour to Ranger boots. Medium clue scrolls offer coordinate clues along with more complex puzzles than easy clues, and occasionally a monster ranging from a chicken to a Market Guard may be fought. They can take between 3 and 6 steps to complete. Completion of medium clues will give a Casket (medium) containing the final reward for the trail. It should be noted, that if a player dies in the Wilderness with a clue scroll in over 20 wilderness it WILL DISAPPEAR 'whether it's a PvP death or not, unless it is an item kept on death, or if that player has a clue box. Players will find that the clue scroll will be gone upon returning to their loot otherwise. '''However, when dying in the Wilderness with a clue box, provided the player returns quick enough, will be able to loot their dropped clue scroll. '''In lower wilderness however (lvl 20 or lower) in PvP death, the unprotected clue will stay on the ground for up to 1 hour. The same goes for reward caskets. If you die in lower wilderness due to a monster you will always keep the clue whether protected or not. A one-time medium clue scroll can be rarely obtained from feeding a monkey bananas. When this happens, a message appears in the player's chatbox saying "The monkey chews on the banana and spits out a clue!". A medium clue scroll can be given to Watson along with an easy, hard and elite clue scrolls in order to receive a master clue scroll. You also have a chance of recieving God pages as a drop. I am not allowed to edit the 'drops' section so I'm putting this in here. Whoever corrects my edit, please put a link to 'God Pages' in the clue rewards section of all clue scrolls to make navigation easier. Types of clues ''Please note that it is possible to receive the same clue more than once. *Anagrams *Challenge scrolls *Cryptic clues *Emote clues *Coordinates *Maps *Cipher Requirements Skill requirements Certain clues will require items that need a certain skill requirement in order to wear, wield or access. The table below shows the '''highest skill requirement, in order to complete every medium clue. Quest skill requirements are not noted in this table. Quest requirements Some clues require access to areas which may require quests. Some only require to start the quest in order to access the area. Possible Rewards Trivia *After the update of 18 June 2015 it is now possible to have one clue scroll of each tier at a time, while previously the player could not get any clue scroll at all until completing, dropping the current one, or by giving it to Watson in order to receive a new one of the same difficulty.